


03. Ends

by aimmyarrowshigh



Series: The Old Guard Drabbles [3]
Category: The Old Guard (Movie 2020)
Genre: Canon Compliant, Chicago (City), Drabble, Gen, Post-Movie: The Old Guard (2020)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-20
Updated: 2020-08-20
Packaged: 2021-03-07 01:48:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26009020
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aimmyarrowshigh/pseuds/aimmyarrowshigh
Summary: Ends.It's risky enough to be in Chicago at all so soon after Merrick, but this is where the Old Guard are most needed. Nile just wants to show her new family a piece of her old one.
Relationships: Andy | Andromache of Scythia & Nile Freeman & Joe | Yusuf Al-Kaysani & Nicky | Nicolò di Genova
Series: The Old Guard Drabbles [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1883827
Comments: 9
Kudos: 85





	03. Ends

"It was right here!"

Nile kicks the chainlink fence in front of a pile of recently-demolished rubble: _Property of Platinum Realty_. She turns quickly so that Nicky, Joe, and Andy can't see her eyes fill. 

"It was right here; best hot dog joint in the city. I haven't even been gone that long…" She doesn't say: _this is where I had my last meal with my mother and brother. This is where my father used to take me on Saturday afternoons riding his shoulders. I went on my first date here._

Nicky squeezes her shoulder. "Everything changes sooner or later."

**Author's Note:**

> Unrelated to this fic specifically, but: the trailer for my fandom podcast came out this week! Check it out at https://www.imetyouonljpodcast.com/ :)


End file.
